Patrick Bonaparte-Weber (universe one)
Patrick Bonaparte-Weber (Born March 5th 1986) is the 3rd child of Linda Weber-Bonaparte and George Sam Bonaparte. timeline * Birth Patrick was born in Richmond Virginia to Linda Weber and George Bonaparte on March 5th, 1986. * Year of Change In Late 1987, The Bonaparte-Weber Family moved to Green Bridge city NC.On January 6th 1988, Linda brought Baby Patrick to his Grandfather Skinner Weber (Who was healed from the Family curse). Skinner temporally healed Patrick, Linking Patrick's Inactive Curse to the Then Unborn Cake until Cake's death. * Age of sadness in 2000,patricks brother cake died in Germany and Patrick went to a college to clear his death.in 2001,patricks mom was killed during 9/11 in the two towers.patricks dad was killed in the Middle East and John was sentenced to death. * the Hippo Hippo and friends alliance in 2002,patrick became a reporter for green bridge city cable news but got fired two years later.in 2014,patrick and arfey opened a coffee/donut shop but it was closed in 2015.in 2015,patrick was hit by radiation and got powers and hid it from team memorial 2.0 and the other teams. * taking the lead in 2016,snoopy and Patrick became the leaders of team memorial 2.0.in 2017,patrick became light blue again but came back as himself.during the battle of the hideout,Patrick and arfey got out.patrick and the rest of the team was hurt and some went to the hospital.in December 2017,patrick felt sad and killed himself but his alter egos tookover his soul and body.after the civil war,patrick was dead and team memorial 2.0 was dissolved and destroyed.arfey,moose and mippo mippo saved patrick by memory wiping his memories by mippo mippo.no powers connection by arfey. * New short-lived patrick ake memories of new life by moose.then patrick and arfey went to Europe.after a while,patrick took over reborn Patrick and reborn Patrick was dissolved in Patricks mind.some parts of Patricks brain was reborn Patrick controlled/soul only.in 2018,patrick got pausing time powers.patrick became the leader of team vigilante.team vigilante put antoiny in prison.cake mentioned that Patrick and his girlfriend left team vigilante also. * Leader of team triofive On April 2019,Patrick went to find Arfey to Join Team Triofive.On May 16th 2019,The team took blood from Patrick for a test and the Blood spilled on most of the teamOn June 2019,Patrick and Arfey with snoopy were taken to the Ark's world.Patrick let go of his former alter ego and became more like Light Blue.Patrick met the corrupt Ark Enity.On september 19th 2019,Patrick and team triofive went to the memorial for cake and pastaliny.On October 4th 2019,Patrick and snoopy fought for claiming the love of Elizabeth and ended with snoopy leaving team triofive (making snoopy a rival of Patrick).On October 11th 2019,Patrick found out Elizabeth is pregnant. appearances * I hippo hippo series memorial hippo series * memorial hippo season 1-7 * Memorial hippo:Patrick and arfey miniseries scary mary series * memorial hippo/scary mary crossover (mentioned only) talking pen and Ellington 2 adventures series * 1xo5:a secret (mentioned only) Trio of five series * season 1 * season 2 * 2x01 * 2xo2 * 2x03 * 2x04 * 2x05 * 2x06 * 2x07 * 2x08 * 2x09 (As a Baby only, Young adult cameo) Ultimate film (mentioned only) Trivia * Universe one patrick did not appear in the first few episodes of I Hippo Hippo season 1. * Patrick of universe one enjoys watching doctor who and his favorite color is blue. * Patrick and snoopy of universe one are now rivals for the love of Elizabeth. # Snoopy did surrender to Patrick and snoopy left team triofive. * In Storm of secrets 1988, Patrick's curse secretly appeared in Memorial hippo as the Light blue powers and Explains why Patrick's curse became active After Cake's death in the Ultimate film. Category:(universe one) Category:Heros